Shock Therapy
by empty11
Summary: It's my first ficcie, so flame in moderation


DUO

HHHEEELLLLLLOOO, my name is formosis (Latin for beautiful), ^-^ muse and bookkeeper.This is my first ficcie, so flame in moderation.Oh, I'm going to finish a romance one after this (work allowing) and I hope it will be good.^-^ 

A.N. I don't own Gundam wing, you happy now that I said it!

************************************************************************

"No Heero, don't leave me!I'm nothing without you!" Relena said as she pleaded Heero to stay.

"Go away before I kill you." Heero said walking away.

"(Sobbing) Heeeerooo, please don't go, I beg of you, don't go." 

"I swear, if you don't go away I'll have to kill you." Heero said pulling out a gun. 

"Heeeroo, please…" Relena pleaded collapsing and still sobbing.

"GOODBY!" Heero said gritting his teeth. 

Sliding into his car and driving away, Relena watched Heero descend into the sunset.

**"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" Relena yelled in anguish.**

In wonder, all the pilots piled out of their guestrooms.

"What was that screaming?" Asked Quatra

"What do you think that was, Heero just left for another mission." Trowa said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's go comfort her." Quatra said with a sadden look in his eyes.

"Yes, I agree with Quatra" Wufie chimed in 

"No, she needs to learn to let go and get rid of those Heero fantasies." Duo said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Up yours Duo" Relena said, pulling on his braid.

"OW!Man, what's her problem, by now don't you think she'd be use to it."

After his response Duo was met with three pairs of eyes that said ' GO COMFORT HER YOU JACKASS!'

"Uh, I think I may go calm her down" Duo said as he quickly scurried up to Relena's room.

Upon arriving at Relena's room Duo knocked quietly.

"Relena, can I come in?" Duo said, but was quickly answered by a loud bang, which sounded remarkably like a high heel shoe hitting the door. 

"I can see that your angry, I'll leave."

Running back down the stairs, Duo was cut off by the other pilots.

"I'll go try again." Duo said, running up the stairs. "Omae o korosu, baka"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" All the pilots said in unison

"Nothing" Duo said as he continued to run up the stairs

When Duo arrived at Relena's room he could still hear her sobbing.  
"Uh Relena, I'm coming in?" Duo said, opening the door and dodging the other shoe.

Opening the door, Duo finds Relena sobbing and holding the bear Heero gave her.

"I'm sorry that I said that, but you really have to get over this Heero thing."

"Why?" 

"Well, you're making a complete ass of yourself.Tell me, why do you keep trying?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, trying to get He-chan's attention." 

"I don't know… maybe it's because he looks hot in that green tank top and spandex."Relena said, giggling at the thought of Heero.

"Oh, O.K. , well are you better now?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Great.Oh, Relena, could you pretend that you threw me out, I don't want the guys to think I'm going soft?"

"Sure" Relena said with a sadistic smile creeping across her face.

Putting the bear down and pulling Duo up by the shirt collar, Relena started throwing Duo around her room.

"Hey, what are you doing with that lamp?"

"GET OUT!"

Running for his life, Duo quicklyflew out the door and slammed it shut.

What the hell did you say to her?" Wufie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it.We really need to rid Relena of those Heero fantasies, any suggestions?" 

"Shock therapy"

"Shock therapy

"A nice hot cup of tea, some scones, and a hug" Quatra chimed in.

"It's unanimous, shock therapy it is.So let's get ready.Wu-wu, you go get a chair, some rope, and a couple of belts.Trowa, you go get a battery and a couple of wires.Q-man, you go call up some of Relena's friends, like Dorothy, Sally, Hilde, you know.And I'll go get a picture of Heero and the popcorn."

When everyone was in place and Relena was in the chair, the festivities began.

"Pass the popcorn Q-man" Duo said with excitement.

Hilde slowly walked up to Relena and pulled out the picture of Heero.

"Now Relena, who is this?"

"Why that's an ang…" 

Before Relena could finish she was cut off by the surge of electricity coursing through her body.

"NO! You hate this person, he's dirt.Now let's try it again, who is this?"

"That's the most handso…"

Yet again Relena's body was coursing with electricity before she could finish.

"Hn, so this is what you do when I'm gone." Heero said from behind.

"Hee-chan, what are you doing here?" Duo said with a puzzled look on his face.

"My mission was canceled, but now I'm glad it was.So whatcha doing?"

"Where giving Relena shock therapy."

"Hn, sounds fun… pass the popcorn."

***********************************************************************************************

Remember, flame in moderation, formosis is sensitive.

FORMOSIS: AM NOT!!!!!!


End file.
